warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Strikestone
|pastaffie=Darktail's group, The Kin, Rogue, SkyClan |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit = Unknown |apprentice = Strikepaw |warrior = Strikestone |rogue = Strikestone |mother = Dawnpelt |father = Crowfrost |brother = Juniperclaw |sister = Sleekwhisker |mentor=Wasptail |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, Tigerheart's Shadow }} Strikestone is a broad-shouldered, dark brown tabby tom with a white belly, paws, amber eyes, and a black nose.Revealed on Kate's Blog History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :Strikestone beckons to Snakepaw, who appears anxious after Tawnypelt is injured by Scorchfur. He tells the apprentice he's taking her hunting, and waves his tail. Tigerheart realizes his nephew is trying divert Snakepaw's attention from her injured mentor, and feels grateful for him doing so. Snakepaw asks the dark tabby if her littermates, Whorlpaw and Flowerpaw can come. Strikestone warily eyes their mentors, Scorchfur and Juniperclaw, and says they can hunt together, as the fresh-kill pile needs filling and the apprentices, whom he refers to as "youngsters", can learn to hunt in groups. Strikestone eyes Scorchfur warily, and Tigerheart wonders if Scorchfur was still enraged enough to claw through Strikestone's eyes. However, Scorchfur simply dips his head and grunts his approval. Scorchfur then leads the three apprentices and Juniperclaw out of the camp, Strikestone following behind them. However, Tigerheart stops the dark brown tom, and purrs his thanks. Strikestone dips his head, and tells the deputy to not mention it, and follows his clanmates out of the camp. :He is later on a patrol with Grassheart, Snakepaw, Tigerheart, and his brother Juniperclaw. He is present when Plumwillow goes across the border and catches a rabbit, but is more observant compared to his fellow clanmates. Tigerheart tells Plumwillow to keep the rabbit. Snakepaw glances at Strikestone, and the warrior shrugs, stating that Tigerheart was the deputy. Afterwards, Strikestone nudges Snakepaw back into the undergrowth. :He is selected by Rowanstar to go to SkyClan. After Rowanstar and Leafstar agree that SkyClan will give ShadowClan a rabbit, Strikestone says that at least they get a rabbit without bloodshed, while Juniperclaw says he hopes they could have given SkyClan a few scratches, and the two littermates pad ahead of the rest of the cats, before being followed by Grassheart, Snowbird, Flowerpaw and Snakepaw. :His uncle, Tigerheart, returns to ShadowClan, and is now the new leader under the new name of Tigerstar. Tigerstar sees Strikestone sitting with Juniperclaw and Stonewing, and sees the three of them eyeing him warily. The dark tabby assures them that he will make ShadowClan strong again, and gives a short speech. Strikestone remains silent afterwards along with his clanmates until Juniperclaw starts chanting their uncle's name, and Strikestone follows suite in yowling his name with the rest of his clanmates. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : However, he is mentioned during a Gathering. When it is Rowanstar's turn to speak, he announces that Stonewing and Wasptail have newly become warriors. After the Clans cheer for them, Rowanstar goes on that four kits have been made apprentices, and announces that Beepaw is apprenticed to Dawnpelt, Sleekpaw to Tigerheart, Juniperpaw to Stonewing, and Strikepaw to Wasptail. :However, instead of yowling to congratulate the new apprentices, a murmur of surprise rises from all the cats below. Onestar looks at the ShadowClan leader and disapprovingly asks if ShadowClan is really having brand new warriors mentor apprentices. Thunder and Shadow :Strikepaw is first seen intently practicing battle moves with Beepaw that he doesn't notice the ThunderClan patrol walking into the camp. When Alderpaw is given permission to visit the nursery, Strikepaw and Beepaw finished practicing and watch the ThunderClan apprentice with narrowed eyes. :After Needlepaw and Violetkit return from visiting the rogues, Rowanstar reprimands Needlepaw for breaking the rule. As Needlepaw retorts how dumb of a rule that is, Juniperpaw, Sleekpaw, Strikepaw, and Yarrowpaw pad closer to her with interest. Violetkit notes the apprentices probably planned the rebellion that Needlepaw started. When Crowfrost, his father, mutters why ShadowClan couldn't have smarter apprentices, Strikepaw and Sleekpaw hiss at him, asking if he was calling them dumb. Strikepaw continues to snarls if he treated his kits better then they might've tried harder in their training. He threatens by reminding his father there are just as many apprentices than warriors, and the deputy would be wise to show some respect. He agrees with his littermates how ShadowClan has softened severely throughout the moons, and how the elder, Ratscar, used to tell stories of how feared ShadowClan used to be. The rebellion temporarily ends with Rowanstar ordering Needlepaw to take care of the elders. :Violetkit hears Wasptail call to Strikepaw and Yarrowpaw because their father is ordering the day's patrols. :When Violetkit is looking for somebody to talk to, she wonders if Strikepaw would talk to her. However, she spots the tabby tom not paying attention to his mentor's demonstration. Suddenly, the rogues arrive into the camp. Stonewing and Strikepaw growl at their sudden intrusion. When the rogues request to join ShadowClan, Sleekpaw and Strikepaw are seen nodding in agreement. After Rowanstar denies their request to join, Needlepaw reignites the rebellion again. She wants to start living the way according to herself and not listening to the rules of the Clans and of StarClan. Strikepaw agrees by saying he wants to choose his own path and not the path of others. He says that if Rowanstar agreed to take the rogues in, ShadowClan would've become very powerful. His littermates, Juniperpaw and Sleekpaw, join Needlepaw when she declares her intent to join the rogues. Even though Strikepaw was in favor of the rebellion, he decides to remain in ShadowClan with his mother and father. :At the next Gathering, Alderpaw can't find Needlepaw, so he supposes he could find Strikepaw and ask about how Violetkit's doing. Rowanstar announces his warrior name—Strikestone, along with Yarrowleaf. Alderpaw notes that only Strikestone was named, and wonders if his littermates failed their assessments. :When Violetpaw rejoins ShadowClan, she notes the majority of her Clanmates didn't trust her yet, but Strikestone and Yarrowleaf offered to share prey with her at the end of the day. When the sickness infects ShadowClan, Tawnypelt instructs that all healthy warriors will be sleeping the elders' den. Strikestone mutters they'll never get any sleep through Ratscar's loud snoring. A few days later, his father, Crowfrost, dies from the sickness. :Strikestone greets his mother with a purr as he mentions how he hopes Tigerheart, the new deputy, would organize more hunting patrols. He explains that Tigerheart's in Rowanstar's den dicussing something. He lifts his head when the two cats reappear. Tigerheart orders him on a hunting patrol with Dawnpelt, Violetpaw, and Tawnypelt. He is chosen to go to the Gathering when several of his Clanmates decide they're not coming; they want a strong leader instead of Rowanstar. The rogues arrive, declaring they'll lead ShadowClan. Strikestone is reuinited with Juniperclaw and Sleekwhisker. When Sleekwhisker asks their mother if she missed her and Juniperclaw, Dawnpelt replies she still has Strikestone. When asked if he would leave, Strikestone replies he has nowhere else to go. He remains in ShadowClan with the rest of his family. Shattered Sky :Strikestone is mentioned by Dawnpelt when she tells Violetpaw she's leaving. She tells her that she sent Juniperclaw and Strikestone ahead, so they can sneak away during the night without Darktail catching them. :Alderheart mentions Strikestone later, telling Mothwing that they arrived safely in ThunderClan, and how bad things got in the Kin. He also notes that he's afraid Darktail did something to Dawnpelt. :Rowanstar glances over at Strikestone and Juniperclaw after questioning where their loyalties lay, and he looks uncomfortable. :When Violetpaw goes to ThunderClan camp, she glimpses Strikestone and Juniperclaw and is relieved they made it safely. Darkest Night :At a Gathering, when Scorchfur points out that no cat had heard of SkyClan until ThunderClan told the other Clans, and that Firestar and Bramblestar had been keeping them a secret, Strikestone hisses that that is typical of ThunderClan. :Later, at another Gathering, when Rowanstar announces that he can no longer leader ShadowClan, Juniperclaw leans close to Strikestone and whispers in his ear. It is decided that ShadowClan will join SkyClan. :Soon after, when Violetshine becomes a warrior in the SkyClan camp, Strikestone is one of the ShadowClan cats who cheers her new name during the ceremony. Trivia Interesting Facts *Strikestone has ThunderClan blood through Tawnypelt, and SkyClan blood through his great-grandfather Tigerstar. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Father:' :Crowfrost: Mother: :Dawnpelt: Sister: :Sleekwhisker: Brother: :Juniperclaw: Grandmother: :Tawnypelt: Uncles: :Flametail: :Tigerstar: Great Uncle: :Bramblestar: Half-Great Uncles: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Unnamed kit: Half-Great Aunt: :Mothwing: Great-Grandfather: :Tigerstar: Great-Grandmother: :Goldenflower: Great-Great Uncle: :Lionheart: Great-Great Aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: Half-Great-Great Uncle: :Snowkit: Half-Great-Great Aunt: :Mistlekit: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Speckletail: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Pinestar: :Smallear:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-Great-Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Great-Great-Great Aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :One-eye: Half-Great-Great-Great Uncle: :Birchface: Half-Great-Great-Great Aunt: :Frecklewish: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Sweetbriar: :Harepounce: Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Oakstar: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Fallowsong: Cousins: :Sandstorm: :Darkstripe: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Sorreltail: :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Alderheart: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Poppydawn: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Thistleclaw: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Shadowkit: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Gorseclaw: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: |''See More''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Strikepawfr:Strikepawfi:Strikepawru:Драчун Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:Males Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Rogues Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Darktail's cats Category:Clanless cats Category:TIgerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:SkyClan cats